jadeempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Two Rivers
Two Rivers was a small fishing community located in the South-West of the Golden Delta, the main agricultural region of the Jade Empire. The village itself is divided into four smaller parts, with the Southern part home to the shacks and housing of the the village's poorer residents. Two Rivers barely registers on even the most detailed maps of the Empire, but this small town and those within it seem destined to rise above their humble roots. Word has spread that Master Li has made Two Rivers his home and that his training techniques have molded some of the finest young martial artists of their generation. With Master Li’s first students reaching maturity, it’s only a matter of time before word of such a remarkable place reaches the ears of the Emperor Sun Hai himself. The middle level of the village is its main square and meeting point, with a set of large stairs leading to the Northerly part of the town and entrances both to the Two Rivers School, and opposite to a sandy path down to the small beach. Merchant Fen Do sets up his small shop in this area of town, selling the few gems and surplus items he may have aquired. Unfortunately for his business but not for the village, Two Rivers has seen a peace undisturbed for many years, causing the old Merchant to remark that such a consistent calm is simply bad for business, but reasoning that he "should not wish for strife lest it come knocking on my door". He admits to having given Sagacious Zu a few basic supplies for free now and then, regarding him as no more than a harmless, poor hermit. The upper, northerly part of the village is home to many of the its inhabitants, housing a small network of homes. Gujin the Weapon Master and his business can be found here, just next to the stairs that link this part of the village to the Main Square. Gujin can be found making the few weapons both the town and Master Li, leader of the Two Rivers School, need, and within his building can also be found a focus shrine. North of Gujin's is the entrance to the swamp land, home to bandits that prey on the few trade caravans that try to make it through to Southern areas of the Delta. The beach, to the East of the Main Square, houses an old but still impressive statue of Emperor Sun Hai, the current Emperor of the Jade Empire. Old Ming can be found here, sweeping the beach and taking care of the statue. A man of respect throughout both the village and the adjoining School, Ming holds a great respect for Master Li, having lived in the village his whole life and having never seen a headmaster take to taking care of the village with the peaceful commitment Master Li has. People *Yung *Debtor *Si Pat *Ni Joh *Wen *Gao the Lesser *Jing Woo *Kia Min *Lin *Gujin the Weapon Master *Fen Do *Old Ming Notes *Residents can be heard discussing the Player character in descriptive specifics outside the school gates. It is one of the few times the Player's model is mentioned. *When under attack from Bandits later in Chapter 1, the Northern section of the town is cut off by a crashed flyer of Gao's. No records have existed as to what happended to the likes of Gujin and the village's northerly inhabitants. It is assumed they were either slain by the bandits and soldiers of Gao or from the bombing by Gao's modified flyers. Video Category: Locations Category: Jade Empire Category: Two Rivers